<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue skies (and your hand in mine) by hansgraffiti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921263">blue skies (and your hand in mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansgraffiti/pseuds/hansgraffiti'>hansgraffiti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Picnics, Soft Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only by four years, hopeless romantics x2, hyunlix are whipped for each other, it's just soft, just soft boyfriends on a picnic date, not beta read we die like sapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansgraffiti/pseuds/hansgraffiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix falls asleep on picnics, Hyunjin is a hungry boy, and together they are love-sickeningly sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue skies (and your hand in mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin has a little problem with picnics.<br/><br/>The picnics haven’t done anything wrong to him. No, he actually likes sitting outside in the warm sun and maybe a little breeze, if he’s really going for ideal conditions here. Picnics mean lying back on a blanket and not having to think about anything but good food and blue skies and the small, soft hand in his. (Hyunjin viciously shushes the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like one Lee Minho telling him he’s the most hopeless romantic he’s ever met. Obviously, Minho doesn’t know Felix.)</p><p>The owner of said small, soft hand, however, is fast asleep.</p><p>And there lies Hyunjin’s problem with picnics. On every picnic, Felix falls asleep like clockwork ten minutes after they’ve put the blanket down.</p><p>Hyunjin wants to kiss his eyelids and the kittenlike curve of his cheeks and watch him sleep forever, but Hyunjin is also a very hungry boy.</p><p>“Lix,” Hyunjin tries.</p><p>Felix’s nose twitches.</p><p>“Lixie.”</p><p>“Mh.”</p><p>“Yongbokie, my loooove.”</p><p>Felix rolls completely onto his belly and plants his face in the grass. “H’njinnie.”</p><p>“Lix-ah. Baby. Angel. My little tiny fairy baby—”</p><p>“Oh my god, Jinnie.” Felix flails a little and grabs Hyunjin’s wrist. “Wha’s happ’ning.”</p><p>Hyunjin melts a little (a lot) at the sleepy slur in Felix’s voice. “Baby, I’m hungry.”</p><p>Humming, Felix nuzzles into Hyunjin’s hand and cracks open one eye to look up at him. “Mmkay. Pull me up, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>After some pulling and maneuvering and a lot of giggling, Hyunjin has Felix cuddled up next to him, his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Hold your own sandwich, Lix-ah,” Hyunjin grumbles as he holds a sandwich out for Felix to bite. (He doesn’t really mind.)</p><p>“You don’t really mind,” Felix grins, echoing Hyunjin’s thoughts. “I think you think it’s cute and romantic.”</p><p>Hyunjin makes a face. Curse Minho for getting even his boyfriend to tease him for his romantic side. “Says the real hopeless romantic.”</p><p>“You know it.” Felix hums and takes a bite of the sandwich. Across the field, a group of kids run after a rogue kite. “D’you reckon you’re tall enough to catch that for them?”</p><p>“Nah, they’ve got it.” Sure enough, one of the kids jumps for the kitestring and grabs it, landing victoriously on his two feet only to be tackled by the rest of the kids.</p><p>“You’d do well with kids.”</p><p>Hyunjin freezes around the mouthful of (Felix’s) sandwich he just took. Jerkily, he looks down at Felix. What little of Felix’s nose and ears that he can see past the crown of his head and fringe is rapidly growing bright red.</p><p>Before Hyunjin can say anything, Felix tips himself backwards and falls flat on the grass, covering his face with his hands. “Please forget I ever said that, I’m so embarrassed,” he says, his voice muffled.</p><p>“Lix-ah.”</p><p>“No,” Felix wails into his hands. “We’re only <em> twenty-four</em>, I can’t believe I said that, please forget I ever said that.”</p><p>Heart pounding, Hyunjin flops backwards too and rolls onto his side to look at Felix. “My <em> haengbokie</em>.” Felix makes a garbled sound. “Did you, um. Did you mean that the way I think you did?”</p><p>“I was watching those kids and I just thought of you with a kid, as a dad, and I dunno, I just said it out loud. I’m so—” He cuts himself off and squeaks into his hands instead. Something inside Hyunjin melts and sparks simultaneously.</p><p>“Was it us, as dads?”</p><p>Felix breathes into his hands, a shaky exhale at the careful emphasis Hyunjin put on the plurals. “Yeah,” he says after a few beats. His voice cracks on the single syllable. The something inside Hyunjin sparks again, louder, brighter.</p><p>He reaches for Felix’s hands and pries them from Felix’s face, holding them in his own. “I’m kind of really in love with you, Felix,” he says.</p><p>“Me too, Hyunjinnie.” Felix rolls over onto his side to face Hyunjin. His eyes, deep maple-brown and warm like they’ve soaked in all the sunshine from their outing, flicker over Hyunjin’s face. “I'm glad I love you.”</p><p>Hyunjin leans forward and kisses Felix’s nose. “I know that wasn’t a proposal or anything, unless it was, um, but…”</p><p>“Oh god, no, that would’ve been the worst proposal ever.” Felix’s gaze traces the slope of Hyunjin’s nose and brushes over his cheek. Quietly, he says, “But yeah, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. These five years have been so good. Better, with you.” Felix blinks slowly, and Hyunjin watches the curve of his lashes, dizzy. “Maybe sometime, you can officially promise to make my forever better.”</p><p>A weak laugh leaves Hyunjin’s mouth. “You’re so romantic,” he manages. The edges of his voice tremble.</p><p>Felix smiles. “Always, for you.”</p><p>When Hyunjin scoots forward, Felix meets him halfway, pressing their lips together, chaste but so, so warm. Hyunjin melts and burns, dripping sweet maple syrup in blazing solar-flare flames beneath the blue sky.</p><p>Picnics, Hyunjin decides, are his favorite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in three hours &amp; this is the most fun writing i've ever had i think. please be nice to my first official fic, leave some kudos &amp; comments, thank you !! *flying kiss*</p><p>(haengbok = happiness in korean, btw! rhymes with yongbok &amp; it's one of felix's nicknames)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>